Secrets
by Cherry Blossom679
Summary: Starfire struggles with secrets that are kept from her by her friends, family, and people she thought she trusted. Secrets after secrets are being reveled but they are only leading up to the big blow. Rated M for language, violence, and sex. A little BBrae mainly Robstar.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up from bed and turn to look outside my window to see the beautiful ocean. Sure, I see it every day but it just never gets old. My life is at its highest peak right now. I check my phone and I already have a good morning text from Robin. I reply with a good morning back and a couple of heart emoji's. Robin and I have been dating for 2 years now and I still love him to this day. But he sure has been busy lately with work and all. I can never get him off that stupid computer as easily as I used to. I still live with my friends who have been there with me for over four years. I get out of bed and take a shower. Once I'm done I wear the tiniest bit of mascara and some shiny clear lip gloss. I put my hair up in the world's messiest bun. Then I put on my blue crop top and some high waisted shorts and slip on my blue Fenty flip flops and I'm out the door. As I walk into the kitchen I see all my friends are already there for breakfast.

"Good morning friends!" I say with a big grin on my face.

"Hey Star." Replies Beastboy who is sitting a safe distance from Raven on the couch. I wonder when he will grow the balls to ask her out already. They have been flirting for months now. I get a simple nod from Raven who is so deep into a book that the world could end and she wouldn't even blink an eye.

"Morning Star your pancakes are over there on the counter." Said Cyborg still flipping more pancakes. Cyborg always makes breakfast. Well before they voted him in as top chef I was the cook but the Titans didn't seem to like my recipes I bring from my home planet Tameran. I look around the kitchen and living room but I don't see Robin.

"Where is Robin?" I asked.

"He said he went to run some errands. Don't worry he'll be back soon." Replied Beastboy. I simply nod and eat up my breakfast in about ten seconds.

"Dang girl slow down where are rushing to go?" Cyborg said laughing.

"Me and Malessa were planning to meetup at the avenues today and I don't want to keep her waiting too long." Malessa has been my friend for about 3 years. She has brown skin, hazel eyes, long dark brown curly hair, and the curves of a goddess. I put my empty plate back into the sink, grab my keys, and head out the door. I got into my white Maserati and head to the avenues. Once I got there I see Malessa waiting for me by the ice cream shop.

"Hey girl!" Malessa practically yelled waving me over. I smiled and rolled my eyes and quickly got out of my car and crossed the street.

"I know we are outside but inside voices please" I said with a giggle. Malessa just grabbed my arm and basically dragged me into the shop.

"I have something to tell you" She said in a hushed tone. I just nodded knowing that she always has something to tell me.

"How may I help you?" says the guy behind the counter with the fakest smile in the world.

"I'll have a double scoop of cookies and cream please." That's my favorite flavor because it's the flavor Robin picked out for me on our first date, so I don't really order anything else.

"I'll get a chocolate vanilla swirl with sprinkles." Malessa on the other hand has probably ordered the whole menu, plus some. We sit down on one of the tiny blue tables they have in the shop and start talking.

"Caroline is throwing a party at her place and it's going to be epic!" She says.

"You know I don't do parties."

"Star, everyone is going to be there."

"Malessa…."

"Before you say no answer this question.''

"Fine."

"When was the last time you went to a party?"

"Umm…."

"Exactly, girl you got to let loose at some point."

"Okay fine but I'm not drinking."

She laughed "I wasn't going to push you that far." We got up and picked our ice cream up and gave the guy 10 dollars, I also caught Malessa winking at him and he returned the favor. Once we're out of the shop I turn to Malessa.

"Really?"

"What?" She says with a knowing smile.

"I saw that wink." I say smiling but crossing my arms

"I also saw how sharp his jawline was. You can grate cheese on that thing." She jokes. We laugh.

"What about Marcus?" I ask.

"Me and Marcus are just talking, nothing official you know. This encounter with the ice cream man has actually happened a lot lately."

"Oh really?." I reply taking another lick of my ice cream.

"Yeah, his name is Carter, but it's a secret that no one has to know." She says with a wink.

"Are you sure this won't blow up in your face?" I say getting only the slightest bit worried.

"Yes, now let go shop!" She replied again dragging me closer to the cluster of stores.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Rae…Rae!...RAE!" said Beastboy now having to snap his fingers in Ravens face to try and get her attention.

"Huh?...Oh sorry it's a...uh…really good book…what?" Raven said awakening from her trance. There was one thing she left out though. She was reading a very intimate book and she imagined the two characters as her and Beastboy. As crazy as it seems its true, and we both know her face was bright red when Beastboy asked.

"What's that book about you're like in some sort of trance?"

"Um…uh...It's about death and um…sadness so you wouldn't like it" Raven replied closing the book shut. "I…uh…have to go." She got up quickly and left the room.

"What was that all about?" Cyborg said taking a seat on the couch.

"I don't know man, whenever I try and talk to her she just runs away." Said Beastboy.

"Maybe you should stop trying to make jokes and start trying to get to know her." Said the o so wise Cyborg.

"I don't know man, she seem like she doesn't like me. She's literally runs away from me every time I try and talk to her." Beastboy replied feeling a little frustrated. He really liked Raven but he didn't know if she felt the same way. He was not the kind of person who was good with feeligs.

"Then ask her out on a date." Said Cyborg

"Are you serious?" Said Beastboy abrupting into laughter.

"She'll have no where to run at least." Said Cyborg

"Okay, I'll try but if she kills me it's your fault." Beastboy replied in defeat. Nervousness, and a little fear, struck him when he realized what he agreed to do.

When I say I know place inside out, I know this place inside out. Malessa and I have been here more than a thousand times. I know all the shortcuts, passages, and secrets here. But even though we have been here so many times each time feels new again. By the path we're taking I know the store we're heading to is not good news. Well, at least for me. I'm a very conservative person so I don't love to put some body parts out there. Malessa on the other hand likes to bring everything for show.

"This dress would look great on you." Malessa said holding up a pink lacy dress that shows so much skin I might as well be naked.

"I'm not buying anything from this store." I reply putting the dress back on the rack.

"At least get something for you know who." Says Malessa wiggling her eyebrows. I blush because I know exactly who We decided to take it slow so we haven't gotten intimate yet. I admit it would be a good time to start but I'm not sure.

"I don't know Malessa that's a big step." I reply

"Yeah, a big step in your relationship, look buy something now so you won't have to worry about it later. Shove it in the back of your closet or something. "Said Malessa. So I bought something and the checkout was even more awkward then picking out the item itself.

"You know I used to be young like you ladies, I had a little boy friend and I thought he was some kind of superhero. I bought the same piece and…" The checkout lady rambled.

"Hey! Malessa…. We're going to be late for… uh…our appointment! Yeah so we can't stay and talk." I say obviously failing at a simple lie.

"Oh that's a shame, come back next time okay ladies. "The awkward cashier lady said. We got the hell out of there as quickly as possible. We went to a couple more stores and I bought only one dress and it was for the party on Saturday. If I'm going I might as well look nice.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Raven, are you in there?'' Said Beastboy as he knocked on Raven's bedroom door. To be honest he was sweaty as balls. He didn't really go over what to say, or how to react, or well anything. And if Beastboy is stupid enough to come empty handed he's stupid enough to walk into Raven's room without permission.

The room was dark, cold, and scary with the window curtains closed shut. It was usually tidy but for some reason today it was not. There were things thrown all over the floor almost as if she was looking for something. In the middle of it all there was a small hand held mirror. He picked it up and everything became pitch black for a quick moment but soon the walls became a light purple. He was about to yell 'WHERE AM I?!' but he over heard someone talking.

"I don't like Beastboy, I just can't!" He realized that was Raven and to be honest a piece of his heart fell off but he kept quiet.

"Yes you do Raven all the signs are showing but you just won't admit it." That was also Raven's voice just in a different tone. _Is she talking to herself? He thought._

"He makes me so Happy." Said yet another Raven. At this point Beastboy was confused as hell and was going to approach whoever they were when he heard something that made him go tomato red.

"Well I just want to fuck him, they don't call him a Beast for nothing." Said the fourth Raven. _Wait oh my gosh RAVEN said that._ Thought Beastboy. So then Beastboy feeling as confident, confused, aroused, and a bunch of other things that won't fit in one sentence, came out of his hiding place.

"Raven…uh…oh my god there are seven of you. Am I drunk?" Said Beastboy looking as lost as ever.

"What is he doing here!...Raven! What is he doing here?!" Said a Raven in a red cloak obviously about to lose her shit.

"Anger stop. Okay Beastboy your in my head right now." Said the Raven he knew.

"Oh I know, I over heard your conversation." Said Beastboy getting a little bit too cocky.

"No dumbass! Literally!" Yelled 'Anger' which was clearly not going to be Beastboy's favorite.

"These are my emotions Beastboy. Happy in Pink, Passion in Purple, Timidity in Gray, Bravery in Green, Lazyness in Orange, and Anger who you've already met in red." Beastboy found himself getting even more sweaty but not because of the sultry looks Passion was giving him but because the girl he liked was all around him. He then remembered why he came.

"Raven…well…uh all the Ravens, I came here to ask you on a date." Beastboy said carefully stepping away from Anger in actual fear of her reaction.

"Oh My Gosh I'm so HAPPY!" Said Happy giggling and jumping up and down.

"This gives me a chance to explore some other body parts." Said Passion biting her lip and giving him a wink.

"I don't know about this it seems a bit scary." Said Timid who looked like she was about to disappear within her cloak.

"Get a grip timid, it can't be that bad." Said Anger rolling her eyes.

"But a date is so much work." Whined Lazy.

"I think it's worth the effort and a good idea to learn more about each other." Said Knowledge giving Beastboy a gentle nod.

"So, Raven, what do you say." Said Beastboy turning to the Raven he knew.

"I don't think so." Said Raven.

"WHAT!" Yelled all of Raven's emotions in unison.

Hey again so I couldn't resist adding a little BBrae to the mix. I know Its seems quite subtle right now but it's only the beginning. This is going to be one of my longer stories so be sure to follow and stay tuned for the next chapter. Thank you guys for the good reviews on my last story I really appreciate it. What happens at the party is surely going to make you loose your shit.


	2. Chapter 2

"What am I doing I don't even want to go this stupid party" I asked myself as I struggled to curl my hair.

"You'll have fun Star." Said Malessa putting on some nude lipstick.

"Is that mine?" I said raising one eyebrow.

"Well it's basically mine because I've been borrowing it for two years now." Replied Malessa with a grin on her face. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Why don't you want go to this party Star?" Malessa asked as she walked into my bathroom.

"Because the party is hosted by Babs best friend so she's probably going to be there and not only did she bully me about the way I spoke when I first came here she's my boy friends ex who he could not get over for a year!" Is what I wanted to say.

"I'm not a party person like you and everyone is going to be too drunk to have an actual conversation." Is what I actually said.

"I won't get drunk, but I will get tipsy." Said Malessa "I'm ready how about you?"

"I'm done lets bounce." I say as I put that uncooperative curling iron under my cabinet. Go check myself in my full body mirror one last time before we leave. I'm wearing a dress that ends at mid-thigh and is skin tight with a plunging neck line that is accompanied thin string in the form of an 'x' between the neck line. I paired the dress with red lipstick and red pumps on my feet.

Malessa on the other hand is wearing a white dress that estops at her mid-thigh with a large slit at the side and it has spaghetti straps holding up the loose top material creating its own deep "U" shaped neckline showing off most of her cleavage. Once we take a bomb ass mirror selfie we head out. We both get into Malessa's Porsche and make our way to the most dreaded party of my existence.

Once we pulled up I realized the house was packed. Inside there were people drinking vodka and making out in corners and for some reason it smelled like spicy chicken.

The second I walk in Malessa is already gone with her other friends with a shot glass in her hand. So much for not drinking huh. I walk over to the mini bar and get a shot glass for myself. I sit down on one of the spinning chairs and get out my phone. Then I put it away because I should be enjoying myself. I put my purse down and chuck the drink.

"WHOOO!" I scream as I walk to the dance floor. They start blasting music as I dance and let all my worries float away.

3 hours later I'm chugging my eighth shot glass of vodka and dancing my ass of. At this point I'm on the verge of tipsy and drunk so I go ahead and take a break. I sit down on the spinning chairs where I left my purse. I get my phone out of my bag and check the time, its 1:00am. I'm about to go find Malessa and tell her we need to go home when someone taps me on the shoulder.

I turned around to see it was Babs wearing the most skanky outfit I have ever seen. She was wearing a teeny-tiny, tight, leather strapless tube top that showed her lacey bra at the top and her "rack" was practically spilling out over the top. Her whole stomach was exposed and the lower cleft of her butt. Her matching tight leather miniskirt was slung very low and exposed to black thong straps and if she bent over, you could see her entire you know where. She had on six inch strapped black stilettos with a goddamn bow on the back, as if it was supposed to convey some sick version of innocence or vulnerability.

"Leaving so soon?" She asks raising one eyebrow with a smile. I swear I wanted to slap that smile off her face at that moment.

"Yeah I am." I say dismissing her right away.

"Well I thought you might want to know something about your boyfriend Robin."

"What is it?" I asked and she smiled knowing she has my attention.

"I hope you know I've been sleeping with him for a month now right?" She said. Let's stop right here. I've been with Robin for two years now and she has been trying to get him to take him back the whole time so I thought it was one of those lies.

"You're lying." I say actually hoping she is.

"Where do you think he goes at night all the time?" She says with the bitchiest smile on her face. Then I realized these are not one of those lies. And I don't know if it was because it was 1;00am and my tiredness was clogging my mind or if it was the eight shots I've had prior to this but I slapped her.

Earlier in the Tower…..

Raven woke up with a killer headache from all her emotions going wild inside her head. She definitely wasn't happy with her choice but she knew it was the right thing to do. She didn't want to ruin Beastboy's life with all her problems and emotions. He couldn't handle her or whatever came with her. So a relationship between them would never work out.

And she didn't really know how to be in a relationship any way. All throughout her life getting a boyfriend was one of the least of her worries. She never saw herself with a guy, therefore she always figured she would die alone. And to her that wasn't too bad. She finally got up to make herself some tea and get back to her book. _What if Beastboy is already up and he wants to talk about it?_ She thought to herself. She shook the thought out of her head because she knew she had to stop thinking about him to get over him. Besides, if he is there she'll just ignore him. So with that she walked into the living room.

"Good Morning Raven I made you some Herbal Tea." Said Beastboy who actually got to thinking last night. His strategy was that Raven probably said no because she couldn't see him as a good boyfriend. So now he is going to try and win her over.

"Thanks." Said Raven in a toneless voice and took the tea without making any eye contact. Who said it was going to be easy.

"Hey, uh…your outfit looks nice today Raven." Said Beastboy who was not going down without a fight.

"This is what I wear every day." Replied Raven taking a sip of her tea knowing that she wasn't about to give up either.

"Well, I'm noticing the little things which shows how much I care." Said Beastboy turning up the heat just a little more.

"What do you want Beastboy?" Asked Raven in defeat.

"I want you to go on a date with me." Said Beastboy in confidence that he won the battle.

"Why me?"

"Because I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you." Is what Beastboy wanted to say.

"Because I want to see where it goes." Is what he actually said.

"Fine so lets go right now so I can prove to that this won't work out." Said Raven regaining her confidence.

"Really?...I mean of course you said yes." Beastboy said with that cocky grin on his face. "Meet me at the door in 20 minutes."

Raven nodded and got up. She calmly walked into her room and once the door was closed she panicked. She has never been on a date before so she didn't know what to do, wear, or say. She desperately wished Starfire was here to help her pick out what to wear. Starfire was usually the first person she went to for things like this but this time she was on her own. She ended up deciding on a fitting purple t-shirt, plain light blue skinny jeans, and black ankle high boots. She accessorized her outfit with her silver charm bracelet.

She walked back into the living room to meet the love of her life *cough* I mean Beastboy. He was wearing a light purple button down t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black low top Converses with white shoelaces.

"You look beautiful as always." Said Beastboy with a broad smile.

"So do you." Replied Raven refusing to make eye contact. Beastboy lifted his hand directing her out the door and they took off in Beasboy's dark green Ferrari. "So where are you taking me?" asked Raven not recognizing any of the roads Beasboy was taking.

"Wilson's Kitchen, the guy that owns the place is a good friend of mine. " Said Beastboy. "We have arrived." Said Beastboy a few minutes later. He got out of the car with Raven and directed her to the door. Once they got in a man who was a bit on the chubby side greeted them.

"Garfield! Long time no see!" The man said pulling Beastboy into a hug. "And who is this fine young lady you've brought with you?" He asked pointing at Raven.

"This is my date, Rachel, meet Joseph." Said Beastboy.

"Pleasure to meet you Rachel. You've got a nice young man there, he is definitely a keeper." Joseph said as he shook Raven's hand. After the meet and greet they took a seat at one of the tables. Not two seconds went by before a waiter came up to them and asked them what they wanted to eat.

"I'll take a salad." Said Beastboy.

"I'll have some ribs." Said Raven "Which is why this won't work, You're a vegetarian."

"Get her medium rare." Beastboy said to the waiter. "I can handle it I'm a big boy."

"We'll see about that." Raven replied still determined. Thirty minutes later they were laughing with each other just like a real couple.

"So up till this day I still don't know how to ride a bike." Said Beastboy

"I think we can find you some training wheels." Raven said laughing. Beastboy then looked her dead in the eyes and said

"I want us to work, Raven, I think I've proven myself already, but do you want this to work?" Beasboy asked still looking in her eyes.

"Yeah, I do." Replied Raven with a sudden confidence. Then he started to lean in from across the table and the confidence vanished. His eyes were closed and quite frankly she didn't know what to do. So she teleported them outside of the restaurant.

"What happened?" Beastboy said looking at his surroundings. "Are we on another planet?"

"We're in the parking lot genius." Raven said raising her eyebrow.

"Well let's pick up where we left off." Said Beastboy leaning in once again.

"Wait I think we should take it one step at a time." Raven said.

"Okay no problem. So…Uh….can I get a hug?'' Beastboy asked in desperation.

"I'll have to think about it." Raven said jokingly.

Back to the present…..

I stormed into the tower still a little tipsy but I was sober enough to be mad as hell.

"Robin! Get your ass down here!" I literally scream at the top of my lungs. I hear his footsteps coming down the hall.

"Why are you screaming it's two o'clock in the morning." Asked Robin yawning while rubbing his eyes.

"Don't you fucking play dumb! I know you have been fucking Barbra for a month now! Did you think I am fucking stupid?! Once a playboy always a fucking Playboy!" I ranted to him because he fucking deserved it.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" asked Robin

"The bitch herself! I thought I could fucking trust you but I was wrong your just a fucking playboy!" I yelled tears forming in my eyes.

"And you fucking believe her Star?! Don't you realize it's her life-long mission to break us up! I think you're really stupid for doing that!" Robin yelled back.

"I think I am stupid for being with you. I'm fucking done." I said as I flicked him off and walked to my room. I realized I woke everybody up but at this point I gave no fucks.

Hey guys thanks for all the good reviews in chapter one. I dont know when the next chapter is going to come but it is coming. I want to thank StarfirevsRaven for helping me write this story you should go check her out. Please follow favorite and review. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up from bed with a serious hangover. But I was sober enough to remember what happened last night. I get up and take a long cold shower to gather myself and my thoughts. Once I'm out I get dressed into light blue ripped skinny jeans, a grey 'v' neck crop top, and my pair of white huaraches. I grab my keys and went out the door. I speed walked into the kitchen making no eye contact at all. I grab my eggs and bacon and start munching it down. Once I'm done I make a beeline for the door. I'm inches away from turning the knob until wonder boy just had to check in.

"Starfire, can we talk without yelling." Robin asked.

"I'm actually going somewhere that's really time sensitive. So maybe later?" I lied

"Well this won't take up anytime. And it's really important." He replied

"Fine. But this better be quick." I said as I followed him. This was not the mission. The mission was get dressed, eat, go to Malessa's house, and rant. And I never got past step two. Matter of fact I don't even know where he's taking me. We walk up some stairs and 'bam' we're on the roof. Up here with us was one small table with a red velvet fabric covering the top and there were two plates on opposite sides of each other. I then realized that this idiot is taking me on a date.

"I'm most definitely not going on a date with you." I said walking back towards the stairs.

"And I'm most definitely not letting you walk away from me this easily. Just give me a chance." He said as he put his hand on my shoulder. I take a deep breath to try to prepare myself for whatever he has planned.

"Okay. But this will be your last chance." I say as I walk over to the table and take a seat.

"I didn't cheat on you." He said as he put down two plates of spaghetti.

"That's very hard to believe." I respond.

"Well why do you believe it?" Robin asked staring at me so hard it feels like lasers are about to shoot out of his eyes.

"Because…." I say well aware that I have no evidence whatsoever. He can't blame me though, I was so hammered last night I'm surprised I remembered who he was. "I don't know why I shouldn't."

"The information came from my ex who has a very strong hatred for you and don't forget she has been trying to end our relationship for about two years now." Robin replied and I can't lie that was a pretty good comeback.

"You know, I have a killer headache and I can't really think straight." I say trying to get around the fact that I'm ninety-nine percent wrong about him cheating but I won't give up that easy.

"Starfire look at who is feeding you these lies. If you end this now she gets what she wants and we would break up for absolutely no reason." I finally gave up because everything was pointing to the fact that Robin isn't cheating.

"Your right, I'm sorry."

"It's okay as long as you know I love you too much to ever do that to you." He said as he got up and grazed his fingers against my cheek. I got up too and we locked eyes both of us knowing what we were about to do. Make-up sex. The kind of sex you have after a fight to realise all the built up tension between each other. I stood up and passionately locked lips with him. He thrusted his tongue into my mouth deepening the kiss. I let out a moan to show that I was in complete bliss. He paused to swipe the untouched food off the table and plopped me down as replacement. He stood in between my legs and continued to embrace me. He put one hand behind me to support my back and the other roamed my body. We kept at it for a few minutes then I broke the kiss to catch me breath.

"Let's not put on a show for the city." I said. He turned around and realised that we were still on the roof. He nodded and then carried me off the table. I held his hand and lead him back in the tower and into my room.

"Let me change, you stay here." I said seductively as I walked to my closet and grabbed the pink bag from me and Malessa's shopping trip. I entered the bathroom and gave myself a quick prep talk.

"Okay this is happening. Just take a deep breath and hope it's not too small." I say to myself and then proceeded to crack up at my own jokes. Once I was done dressing ,or undressing really, I looked back at myself in my mirror. I was wearing a caged red lace bra and matching red lace thong. I walked out of the bathroom and Robin and his jaw literally dropped.

"What do you think?" I asked. He got up and kissed me. The kiss was intense and deep and he suddenly leaving my lips quivering for more.

"That's how much I like it."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey Rae." Beastboy said as he strolled into the main room. He was pretty pretty happy about his date with Raven yesterday.

"It's Raven.'' She said in a toneless voice. She knew that they were dating but that didn't change everything. She was still Raven and he was still Beastboy. They just had a "thing". A knock on the door interrupted her train of thoughts.

"I'll get it." Beastboy said jogging to open the door. When he did there was nothing but silence.

"Who is it?" Raven asked looking over the couch. All she saw was Beastboy's back.

"Are you going to let me in or are you going to keep on staring at me?" Said a familiar voice that Raven hasn't heard in a long time. The person walked past Beastboy and Raven immediately identified her.

"Terra, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I need your help." Terra said.

"And why the hell would we help you?." Beastboy said recovering from his momentary state of shock.

"Well, first of all it's part of your job description and second of all you guys owe me."

"No we don't, if anything you owe us." Raven said gradually getting aggravated.

"Actually, you do. Remember the time I told you guys where Dr. Light's warehouse was located and helped you defeat him? Well now it's time for you guys to return the favor." Terra explained.

"Robin, Starfire, Cyborg get over here!" Beastboy yelled across the hall. 10 seconds later Robin and I emerge from the hall. I had slipped on a robe and put my hair into a really messy ponytail. Robin on came out with a towel wrapped around the lower half of his body and his hair was all over the place. Cyborg came about a couple seconds later.

"I saw that coming." Terra commented looking in my direction.

"Blunglof chunglar largot." I muttered in Tamaranian.

"English please?"

"You don't want me to translate." I replied with a ice cold glare

"Can we get back to the point because there is a criminal on the loose." Terra said ending the conversation. She walked towards the digital table we followed while she pulled up his information. He was pale with green eyes and blonde hair.

"People call him the chameleon. He can turn into any body by coming in contact with them. This also means if he gets in contact with one of us he picks up our powers and abilities. He just broke out of jail from a life sentence.''

"How did he get out?" Robin asked.

"He got in contact with an officer and made his grand escape."

"Why do you want to lock him up so bad?" I asked.

"I was robbing a bank then he came and changed into me. I was so confused that i didn't even see him leave with the money. He has done that about three times already and I'm getting really fed up." She reached into her duffle bag and pulled out some high tech looking handcuffs. "This is how we are going to catch him."

"How did you get your hands on those?" Cyborg asked looking at the cuffs in awe.

"I borrowed them….illegally… but that's besides the point. They take away the powers of the person wearing them." Terra said taking a seat on the couch. "Oh and you guys have to let me stay here till you kill…I mean…catch him."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Everyone was in there rooms getting ready for bed. Terra was staying in the guest room which remained untouched from when she left previously. Raven had already finished getting dressed. After a couple minutes of tossing and turning in bed she found herself walking down the hall towards Beastboy's room. She opened the door only to find Terra laying down on Beastboy's bed while he was laying next to her shirtless. Beastboy must have felt her presence because he turned around and saw her standing in his doorway looking at him like he had ripped a piece of her heart out.

"Raven this is not what it looks like" Beastboy said struggling to put his shirt back on and get out of the bed. Raven ran back to her room with hot tears flowing down her face. She closed the door shut and leaned against it.

"Raven, let me explain." Beastboy said knocking on the door.

I woke up to the sound of the Titan alarm blaring all over the tower. I rub my eyes and force myself out of bed and walk into the living room where everyone was already crowded around the main computer.

"It's Chameleon." Robin announced.

"He's robbing a bank on second Avenue. If we get there soon enough we'll get the chance to catch him. Gear up guys." Terra said

"Thats what Im supposed to say." Robin muttered

We were all back at the door in about 5 minutes then we headed out to the crime scene. We got there while Chameleon was still at the bank. We went inside and Robin started giving us our orders.

"Beastboy and Raven you guys get everyone out of here, Starfire, Cyborg and Terra you guys come with me . Titans Go!." Raven and Beastboy started leading people out of the building. Although the were doing their job Beastboy noticed that Raven was completely ignoring him.

"Raven about last night-" Beastboy started

"We are not talking about this here." Raven said cutting him off

"Then when are we going to talk about it?"

"I don't know maybe never."

"Well you don't even know the whole story."

"I already know what happened, I was there."

"But nothing hap-"

"You want to talk about it? Fine! I caught you sleeping with Terra, which obviously proves your still in hung up on her and that's that. So I don't know what the hell you could possibly have to say but what I do know is that I want to be as far away from you as possible." Beastboy was about to say something but before he could she had already walked away.

Robin, Cyborg and I were already headed towards the safe. We walk-in and the first thing we see is him unloading stacks of cash into a black duffel bag.

"Freeze!'' Robin yells. Chameleon looks up to see all the titans, and terra, staring him down. Then he bolts out of the room

OMG I am so sorry for the way this was typed. I just realised when my friend was reading it that the whole story was one huge paragraph. I was typing this chapter all on my phone so I couldn't tell. I hope it's easier to read now. I'm sorry for how short it is too btw. And also the next chapter is going up this week so get excited!


End file.
